1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method for drilling glass and, more particularly, to a method for drilling a curved glass and plastic laminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to drill glass. Prior art methods often involve the use of drill spindle pairs driven toward one another from above and below a glass pane meeting to form a bore. Such prior art methods typically involve a great amount of manual technical expertise, becoming very labor intensive and costly. Additionally, prior art methods often result in a high amount of damaged glass, adding to the cost and time associated with producing usable articles. While it is known in the art to utilize drilling machines and methods such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,287, such prior art requires a plurality of drill bits, a complex and expensive advancement system, and a high level of skill associated with its maintenance and use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low cost and simple methodology to reduce the amount of high-level, technical skill needed to drill glass, while increasing the success rate of the operation. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.